Star Wars: The Warriors Wars
by CountessNight-Rose
Summary: During a senator rescue, Anakin and his friends suddenly appear at a lake as strange animals called 'cats'. Lux/Ahsoka (mentioned)
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flamed-color pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe- longed-hair gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-n-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- creamed-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-n-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-n-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat, apprentice: Ivypaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom, apprentice: Dovepaw

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-n-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-n-white she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Dovepaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw- silver-n-white tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother of Berrynose's kits: Molekit and Cherrykit

Elders:

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retried early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

Cats from the Republic

Anakin- big muscular dark brown tom with blue eyes, one black paw, and scar over his right eye, apprentice: Ahsoka

Ahsoka- dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes, white pawtips, white stripes on face, and bushy tail

Obi-wan-pale ginger tom with blue eyes and fluffy muzzle

Rex- white tom with blue-gray patches and brown eyes

Cody- white tom with bright ginger patches and brown eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom, apprentice: Flametail

Warriors:

Oakfur- small brown tom, apprentice: Ferretpaw

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-n-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back, apprentice: Pinepaw

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, apprentice: Starlingpaw

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-n-ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Queens:

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Cats from Separatists:

Dooku- dark gray tom with pale gray muzzle and yellow eyes

Ventress- no furred she-cat with blue eyes

Grievous-large sliver tom with dark gray patches and yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: This takes after 'A Friend in Need')

"This way!" Rex said as he, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Anakin ran through the senate building as a storm was rising.

Anakin and Obi-wan were in front of Ahsoka and Rex while they were in the back. Anakin felt something the force and he didn't like it. Two disturbances in the force!

"I sense it, too. Anakin" Obi-wan said.

As they ran through the doors towards the ship but three figures were blocking it. Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous. Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan took out there lightsabers and got in their fighting position.

"Three on three, what a fair fight!" Ahsoka said.

"Oh, we don't count you, youngling" Grievous said

"Don't forget what I did to your hand and what happened to your ship when we first fought" Ahsoka said

Grievous growled and grabbed his lightsabers but Ventress stopped

"I got Skywalker's pet" Ventress said

"Skywalker is mine" Dooku said activating his lightsaber

"That means I get my old enemy" Grievous said

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Anakin leaping and went towards Dooku.

Ahsoka dodged Ventress' attack and block the next one as Obi-wan jumped from Grievous' attack. Rex then led the senator into ship. The jedi then ran onto the ship and flew off the platform.

"Get them!" Dooku said.

Ventress and Grievous went into their ships. As they fell away, a lightning bolt struck near Dooku and flash came.

Ventress aimed her blaster and fired "take this, Jedi scum!"

Some laser went past the ship but one hit the back of the Twilight.

"We're hit!" Rex shouted.

"Well, that's just great!" Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, Snips!" Anakin said "I got a plan or a least I think so"

"Well, that helps!" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka, Anakin has a plan" Obi-wan said, sarcastically

"Or a least he thinks he does" Ahsoka said

"You two aren't really helping!" Anakin said.

"Anakin, focus!" Obi-wan said "This storm looks awful. We need to outrun Ventress and Grievous.

The Twilight suddenly got hit by lightning and it went falling.

"Brace for impact!" Ahsoka shouted. Everyone held on the ship crashed but instead a flashing light came.

(to Anakin)

Anakin opened his eyes, feeling pain on his side. What happened?

_I...got to get up...come on..._

Anakin looked around and noticed that strange creatures were sleeping around him. He looked around at the forest. This wasn't Naboo.

_Where am I?_

Anakin looked but didn't see his padawan, master, and clone troopers. his eyes widen

"Ahsoka! Obi-wan!" he cried

Anakin struggled to get on his feet and looked around. Suddenly, he felt pain on his side and grunted in pain

"Ow…" Anakin said, looking at his...PAW?!

Anakin jumped landed on his paws which were supposed to be his feet. Anakin looked at the strange creatures. One was a pale ginger male with a fluffy muzzle. Weird. The second was a male and white with blue-gray patches. The third looked like the second one but he had bright ginger patches instead of blue-gray. There was a gash under his eye. The fourth one was detailed; it was a lot smaller and female. She had a dark orange pelt with white pawtips and stripes on face and has a bushy tail. She had a wound on one of her front legs and cheek.

Anakin noticed a lake, ran towards it and looked at his reflection. Instead of seeing himself. He saw a big muscular dark brown tom with blue eyes with a scar over the right one and one black paw. The creature has a cut on his side, which was bleeding. Anakin stared at the creature staring at him until he realized it was him!

Anakin let out a weird noise of shock and surprised as he walked backwards and tripped over the pale ginger tom. He opened his eyes which were blue and looked at Anakin. His eyes widen and he jumped up, his fur fluffing up.

"Who are you!? What are you?!" his voice sound familiar. Anakin just stared at him

_He sounds familiar _

"Who are you?!" the creature said, calmly. Suddenly, Anakin knew whose voice that was

"Obi-wan?" Anakin asked

Obi-wan backed away "how do you know my name?" he asked

"Obi-wan" Anakin said "it's me! Anakin!"

"Anakin?" Obi-wan then accidentally stepped on the blue-gray-n-white tom as he jerked up and yowled in pain, waking the white-n-ginger tom.

They both looked at Anakin and Obi-wan then reached for something but turns out the thing they were reaching for wasn't there.

The blue-gray-n-white arched his back and hissed "what did you do to our blasters!?" he shouted

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at them "Cody? Rex?" Obi-wan said "Is General Kenobi and General Skywalker"

"Generals?" Rex said

Anakin nodded as Cody's eyes widen "It is you!" he said "what are you?"

"We should ask you the same thing" Obi-wan asked

Rex looked around then put his paw under his eyes and looked "great! I'm wounded!" Rex then noticed that his paw and eyes widen "what?!"

Anakin used his tail and pointed to the lake. "Look in there"

Obi-wan, Cody, and Rex walked up to the lake. Cody was limping a little, one of his hind legs were hurt. They all looked in the lake and they were surprised

Rex and Cody looked at each other "what happened!?" they both said

"I don't know. Let's remain calm" Obi-wan said

"Right" Rex said, sitting down "sorry, general"

Cody looked at Anakin, Obi-wan, and Rex "weren't there five of us?"

Rex looked confused then jumped up "Commander Tano!"

Obi-wan looked around until he spotted the orange creature "Is that her?"

They looked at her "I think so" Cody said

Anakin walked up to her and gently poked her "Snips" he said quietly and gently "Snips, wake up"

The orange cat stirred a little and turned "what now, Skyguy" she said

"Yup, it's Ahsoka!" Anakin said as the three cats walked up to her

"Ahsoka, you must wake up" Obi-wan said

"Why?" she slowly opened her eyes "what happened?"

Ahsoka looked at them and her eyes widen "Who are you? What are you?" Ahsoka jumped up but because of her wounded leg, she collapsed with a yelp.

She looked at herself "what?" Ahsoka said, she looked up at her master

"I know, Snips" he said "it's a shocker. I don't know what happened or how it happened"

Ahsoka nodded then slowly stood up. Anakin chuckled "Snips, you're tiny"

It was true. Ahsoka was almost like a mouse standing next to Anakin. She hissed "once again, Master" she said "I'm small for my age!"

"Very small" Anakin purred of laughter

Ahsoka looked at him "what was that?" She said

"I was laughing" Anakin said

"Strange laugh" she muttered

Ahsoka limped to the lake and looked at her reflection but instead of seeing a togruta, she saw a strange orange-n-white creature with blue eyes

Suddenly, they heard something. They looked around as something big and red ran through the bushes and into the forest.

"What was that!?" Rex said

"I don't know" Anakin said

"Let's follow it" Ahsoka ran/limped into the bushes

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called out

Obi-wan sighed "just like you, Anakin"

Anakin rolled his eyes "let's just go find her"

(first one to review gets to choose which warrior will find them. Don't put it in the review, please. I want it to be a surprise)


	3. Chapter 2

Ventress grunted in pain as she struggled to get up. She blinked and noticed she wasn't on her ship. She was even on Naboo. She tried to get up but she collapsed. She hissed and looked at her..paws?

_PAWS?!_

"Ah, you're awake" Dooku's voice said. Ventress looked around but there was only a dark gray creature, sitting in front of a stream. He had a gray muzzle and yellow eyes. Ventress sensed who it was.

"Master?" Ventress asked, getting on fours and walked up to him.

"Indeed" Dooku said as Ventress sat next to him and looked in the stream. A hairless creature with blue eyes was staring back at her.

_It's…me? It's me!_

"Don't ask questions, I don't know any answers" Dooku said

Ventress looked at her reflection until she heard grunting. She turned to see a big silver-n-dark gray tom with yellow eyes struggling to get up. He looked at them with eyes widen as he hissed but before he could speak

"Grievous" Dooku said

Grievous froze as his fur stuck up all over the place with widen eyes.

"Count Dooku?" he asked

Dooku nodded. Ventress watched as Grievous walked besides them and looked at his reflection.

"What?" Grievous said

"Don't ask" Ventress said "we don't know"

Suddenly, we heard hissing and yowling across the stream until it got quiet.

Silence

After a few minutes, Dooku stood up and walked towards the forest behind them.

"Where are you going?" Ventress asked

"We'll see" Dooku said.

Ventress looked at Grievous as he got up and followed Dooku. She then looked at where the yowls came from then followed the others


	4. Chapter 3

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called as he, Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody walked through the forest. The heard yowls earlier, Anakin is hoping Ahsoka wasn't in that fight.

"Do you know what planet we're on?" Rex asked Obi-wan

"Or what we are" Cody said

"I wish I did" Obi-wan said "But sadly, I don't know"

Anakin looked around and yelled "Ahsoka!"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan said "We shouldn't yell in an unknown forest. It could be dangerous"

"I don't care" Anakin hissed "We have to find her. Ahsoka!"

Suddenly, they heard a hiss. They turned to see a group of the same creatures they were.

"What are you doing on our territory?" a silver-n-white tabby hissed

"Ivypool" a ginger-n-white cat said then looked at them

Anakin noticed her wound; she had fur torn from one side of her face, her eye on that side was missing, shredded ears, and a huge claw marks scored across her muzzle.

"Who are you" the wounded cat said

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi" Obi-wan said "This is Anakin Skywalker" he points his tail to Anakin then at Rex and Cody "And these two are Rex and Cody. We're lost and we're missing a friend"

The white-n-silver tabby named Ivypool snarled but a pale gray creature pushed her away with her tail.

"I'm Brightheart" she said "This is Ivypool" points to Ivypool "Dovewing" points to the pale gray creature "And Berrynose" points to a cream-colored creature with a short tail.

"Do you mind asking us where we are?" Obi-wan said

"Thunderclan territory!" Berrynose snapped "Leave!"

"Berrynose…" Brightheart said as Anakin hissed

"I'm not leaving without my padawan!" he snarled. He and Berrynose started hissing and snarling at each other.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan said

"Padawan?" Dovewing asked "What's a padawan?"

"An apprentice" Obi-wan said "Anakin has one but she ran off"

"What does she look like?" Brightheart asked

"She's small, dark orange with white parts and blue eyes" Obi-wan explained as Anakin and Berrynose kept giving each other death glares.

"We've seen her!" Ivypool exclaimed

"What?" That got Anakin's attention "Where?"

"One of our patrols found and attacked her" Ivypool explained said "She ran away"

"Can you take us to your base?" Anakin asked

"Base?" Dovewing asked

"The place you're staying at" Anakin said "We need to talk to your captain or leader-"

"No!" Berrynose snarled

Anakin glared and hissed at him "You want to get hurt?"

They continued glaring at each other until Brightheart went in between them "stop it!" she looks at Anakin "We'll help you find your apprentice"

Anakin still ticked off nodded "thank you"

They went off. They meowed and called until they came to a clearing. There was pawprints and blood. Anakin sniffed the blood and looked around

"Ahsoka!" he called "Ahsoka!"

"Commander Tano!" Rex called

"Commande-eer Tan-woo?" Rex heard Ivypool said as he turned to see her and Dovewing staring at her

"It's what I call her" Rex said

Brightheart went to some grass until she heard something move. She sniffed the air and saw dark orange color with red on it. It was a small she-cat with dark orange and white fur, blue eyes and blood on her.

"Ahsoka?" Brightheart said gently

The she-cat perked her ears and looked at Brightheart, she flinched a little at her wounds but quickly shrugged it off.

"How do you know my name?" the she-cat asked

"Your mentor told us about you" Brightheart said

"Mentor?" Ahsoka asked "Anakin?"

"Yes" Brightheart said then turned and meowed "Anakin!"

Anakin ran to her and purred in relief once he saw his padawan. Ahsoka limped out and looked around at the cats.

Dovewing walked up her "hi!" she said "I'm Dovewing, you must be Ahsoka"

Ahsoka nodded as Ivypool walked to next to Dovewing "I'm Ivypool" she said

"We did our part of the deal!" Berrynose snapped at them, interrupting Ivypool "Now get out!"

"Wound doesn't look too good" Anakin said, examining Ahsoka's wounds then turned to Brightheart "Um, Brightheart was it? Can we stay with you until my padawan's wounds are healed?"

Before Brightheart would answer "No way" Berrynose "We had a deal, we help look for your apprentice and you leave our territory"

"But she's hurt!" Anakin exclaimed

"Yeah" Cody said "She can't travel like this"

Brightheart looked at Berrynose then at the wounded she-cat. Ahsoka had her fore right paw alittle off the ground and she had a gush of blood on her cheek and torso.

"Berrynose…she's wounded"

"Our warriors attacked her" Berrynose said

"Spiderleg attacked her" Brightheart corrected him "Brambleclaw tried to stop him"

Berrynose growled as Brightheart continued "Imagine Ahsoka being one of your kits"

He narrowed his eyes at her and looked at Ahsoka as Anakin stood protectively near her. His face soften then growled

"Fine…" Berrynose said

"Thank you" Obi-wan bowed his head at them.

Brightheart nodded and started leading everyone to Thunderclan camp

First to review chooses the first Shadowclan cat to meet Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous


	5. Chapter 4

Dooku, with Ventress and Grievous by him, walked through the pine forest. Sunshine barely shined through the trees so there was little light. Dooku's golden eyes shine in the darkness as they continued walking through the Forest.

"Master…" Ventress said in a small voice

"I sense them" Dooku said quietly

"What?" Grievous said

"Voice down!" Ventress snapped at him in a whisper.

Grievous growled but didn't say anything as they continued walking. Dooku knew they were more of the species they are now, following them, watching them, just waiting to attack.

Grievous fought the urge to hunt these creatures down and fight them while Ventress moved her eyes around, trying to spot of them while Dooku just looked ahead.

They heard the sound of running now and then and sometimes something climbing the trees. Ventress sensed only four of them.

One was right above them.

Ventress then felt something heavy land on her, she yowled in pain as she collapsed to the ground. Grievous noticed this but before he could do anything he was attacked as well. Dooku turned around to see fighting them.

He then ducked once another came ad attacked him. The creature was as big as Grievous but he was pure white with black paws and amber eyes. He landed on his four legs and crouched down, hissing. He then pounced but Dooku dodged. No matter how hard the creature tried, Dooku kept dodging and finally scratched him across the muzzle.

Grievous pushed his attacker and got look at him. It was a dark brown creature with yellow teeth, torn ears, and a long scar down his back. Grievous growled and attacked the young creature. The creature ducked under him, quickly turned around and jumped on Grievous' back. Grievous shook himself but couldn't get him off.

Ventress' attacker was lithe dark ginger with green eyes. Ventress forcejumped over him and attacked him from behind, having her long, sharp claws dug in his pelt. He yowled in pain and quickly jumped down, landing on Ventress hard. He rolled again and attacked her but she was quick and easily dodged his attack.

They continue fighting until they heard a loud yowl, catching the Separatists' attention. They were then ambushed and pinned down by the three warriors.

"Quite struggling!" the dark ginger creature said.

The bushes shook as a very small, thin, brown tabby creature with light blue eyes, and a brown nose came walking out and towards them.

"Thanks for the distraction, Littlecloud" the big one pinning down Dooku said

"Glad to help, Blackstar" Littlecloud bowed his head

"Now" Blackstar looked down at Dooku "What rights do you think you have to come in on Shadowclan Territory?"

"If you think we're going to answer to the likes of you-" Grievous started but the cat pinning him down quickly scratch his muzzle

"Quiet!" he snapped

Blackstar looked down at Dooku "Well?" he asked

Dooku didn't say anything for several minutes. He just stared in front of him with a calm expression before speaking:

"We were just passing through" Dooku said "We found ourselves lost in this forest which you calm as your territory"

"Well, if you want to leave. I suggest you leave this territory!" Blackstar said

"What part of lost do you not seem to understand?" Ventress asked in a cold, calm voice

The dark ginger cat looked down at her and dug his claws into her back, telling her to be quiet.

"We shall take leave" Dooku said "But I believe I must give you a warning"

"A warning?" Littlecloud asked

"Yes, we're not alone" Dooku said "Our enemies are here, known as the Republic, They will do anything to gain power and kill anyone or anything that gets in their way"

"Why should I believe that?" Blackstar snapped

"If you want to be a good leader, I suggest you listen to me" Dooku said

"What you did you say?!" the dark brown creature snapped

"Ratscar" Blackstar looked at him then got off of Dooku "Littlecloud, come here"

Littlecloud walked up to Blackstar and they started whispering to each other. Dooku sat up and wrapped his tail around his paw. Ratscar and the other creature growled as Dooku sat up. He looked at them then at Blackstar.

"Don't try anything, Fox dung" Ratscar said

"Don't worry, I won't" Dooku said

Blackstar walked up to Dooku and spoke "Ratscar, Rowanclaw. Get them up"

Rowanclaw and Ratscar roughly pushed Grievous and Ventress to their feet "What are we going to do with them, Blackstar?" Rowanclaw asked

"They're our prisoners until we figure out if they're telling the truth or not" Blackstar said

"You think-" Grievous began but was interrupted by Dooku

"Grievous stand down" he commanded

Grievous growled silently but obeyed.

"Let's go!" Blackstar said as they started walking.

They were prisoners but Dooku didn't mind for he had a plan.


	6. Chapter 5

Dovewing was letting Ahsoka lean on her shoulder as Brightheart led the patrol and jedi back to camp. Berrynose and Anakin would glare at each other from time to time.

"We're almost there" Brightheart said then looked at Ahsoka "How you doing?"

"I'm good" Ahsoka answered

"We have a Medicine cat who take care of those wounds" Brightheart assured her.

That's when Anakin noticed bramble bushes that looked like an entrance, Brightheart went through as they all followed.

"Whoa…" Ahsoka said as she looked at the camp.

There were more of the creatures, different sizes and color. Some stopped at what they were doing and looked at them. Anakin's fur went up at the awkwardness as a big, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby creature with amber eyes came walking up to them.

"Brightheart, who are these cats?" the creature asked her.

_So that's what we are. Cats_

"Brambleclaw, I have found the she-cat that Spiderleg attacked and these are her allies" Brightheart explained then nodded towards Anakin "She's his apprentice"

"An apprentice?" a long-limbed, black cat with a brown underbelly, amber eyes walked up. "They're from one of the other clans!"

Ahsoka's fur went out in very angle and her claws unsheathed as she hissed at him. That let Anakin and Obi-wan knew that this was the one who attacked her.

"No, Spiderleg" Brambleclaw said "I haven't seen these cats before"

"Is this the she-cat you told me about, Brambleclaw?" Anakin looked up to see a lean ginger tabby cat with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes walking down a small cliff followed by a slender, pale ginger cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, and pale leaf-green eyes, and dark gray cat with a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back and yellow eyes.

"Yes, Firestar and it appear she had some friends with her" Brambleclaw said

Firestar walked up to them and looked at Ahsoka "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Ahsoka said "Like to get these wounds fixed though"

Firestar nodded then waved his tail at a golden-brown tabby tom with sun-colored amber eyes "Go get Jayfeather"

"No need to" a pale-gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes walked up.

"Ah, Jayfeather. Could you check this she-cat's wounds" Firestar said

Jayfeather mumbled something but walked up to Ahsoka and started sniffing her. Anakin stared at his eyes as he did.

_He's blind_

Suddenly, Jayfeather jerked his head up and looked at Anakin. Anakin looked away and Jayfeather contiuned to sniff Ahsoka's wounds.

"Come with me" Jayfeather said

Ahsoka limped after him, having Anakin let her rest on his shoulder. They followed him into a den where there was nests, a small pond, and plants and flowers organized at the back.

"Briarlight" Jayfeather said "get me some cobwebs, dock, Horsetail, Marigold and honey"

A sleek-furred dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes looked up and nodded "Yes, Jayfeather"

Anakin and Ahsoka expected her to walker there but she instead stood on her forelegs and dragged herself towards the plants and flowers at the back. Ahsoka tried to hold it back but let out a small squeal of shock.

"lay her here" Jayfeather said to Anakin, pointing at a nest.

He led Ahsoka there and she gently laid down, watching Briarlight come with those plants that Jayfeather listed.

"I like to work in privacy" Jayfeather cocked his head to Anakin.

"I'll feel more comfortable with me watching" Anakin said

"Do you want me to heal her wounds" Jayfeather glared "I need privacy"

"I'll be fine, Master" Ahsoka said as her tail waved around "Go wait outside, I'll be fine"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka and nodded before standing up and walking out. Obi-wan walked up to him.

"Firestar wants to speak with us" Obi-wan said

"I should wait here until Jayfeather's done" Anakin suggested

"Anakin" Obi-wan said

"Fine, I'm coming" Anakin followed Obi-wan to the cliff as they climbed it into another den.

Firestar was waiting with the dark gray cat, the ginger cat, Rex, and Cody. Anakin and Obi-wan walked up and sat down next to Rex and Cody.

"Now do you mind telling me why you are here?" Firestar asked

"You may not believe us but we don't know" Obi-wan said "We were in a battle when we were knocked unconscious. We woke up near the lake and heard a strange noise. Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka, went to follow it"

"hm, that's strange" Firestar nodded "Who were in battle with?"

"Our enemies, the Separatists" Anakin explained "They are cold, heartless traitors who will stop at nothing to get what they want"

"Even kill other cats" the ginger cat asked

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did" Obi-wan stated "They will kill anyone who gets in their way"

"Even kits?" the dark gray cat asked

"I'm afraid that answer is yes" Anakin said

The three cats looked surprised and shocked about this new threat. Firestar looked down before looking back at them.

"Tell me, who are you?" Firestar asked

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi" Obi-wan said "A Jedi Knight. This is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and my former apprentice. Captain Rex and Commander Cody, one of our most trusted troopers. Anakin's apprentice is Ahsoka Tano, a talented padawan and future Jedi Knight"

"A Jedi Knight?" the ginger cat said "What's that?"

"That's what we are" Anakin said "Defenders of peace, we fight for what's right and defend the peace"

"We're troopers" Rex spoke up "We fight alongside the Jedi"

"So you fight for what's right and the Separatists fight for what's wrong?" Firestar asked

"We're not warriors" Obi-wan explained "We're peacekeepers"

Firestar didn't say anything for a minute or two before speaking "Are the Separatist here?"

"Maybe" Obi-wan answered honestly "We're not quite sure, yet"

Firestar looked at the dark cat then at the ginger cat as they looked back and nodded. He spoke "In case the separatist are here, you are welcome to stay here at Thunderclan camp as long as you like"

"Thank you, Firestar" Obi-wan bowed his head.

Anakin walked out with his group once it was over, he stayed at the cliff while the rest climbed down. He felt the wind blew through his pelt as he looked at the camp in front of him.


	7. AN

I won't be on for a while. Something happned and I've been betrayed by people who I thought were my friends.

I will continue the stories but I'll be off for a while...

This stories are all I have left on this website


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm fine. I wrote this chapter and started to feel better. Let's just say we had an argument and they just talked about me behind my back. Anyways I'm better now and I'm back to writing stories. **

**This chapter takes place with Thunderclan since I don't know what to write about Dooku and Shadowclan yet. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this story**

Anakin waited outside the Medicine Den in silence, he heard Ahsoka yelp in pain once and while and Jayfeather hissing. Obi-wan was talking to Firestar while Rex and Cody stayed near the entrance, Anakin doesn't if they're guarding the camp or just avoiding the other cats. Speaking of the cats, some avoid them and glare at Anakin and his group but some were curious about them.

Jayfeather walked out and started cleaning his paws while Anakin just watched him, not knowing if he should see Ahsoka or not. Suddenly as if on cue, Jayfeather nodded and spoke:

"I'm done with your apprentice's wounds" Jayfeather said "You can go see her"

Anakin looked at him, surprised then nodded "thanks"

He then stood up and started walking into the den, seeing Ahsoka talking to Briarlight. They seem to be getting along.

"I'm surprised you're still an apprentice" Briarlight said "you're the same age as me, yet, you're not warrior-sorry, a jedi. Especially since you were made an apprentice early"

"That's true but it's not easy to become a jedi" Ahsoka explained "It takes a very, very long time to become one"

"Wow" Briarlight said.

"Yeah" Ahsoka sighed "But it'll be worth it"

"Saving the innocents and protecting the peace" Anakin walked up to them.

"Yes" Ahsoka nodded at Briarlight "That's what we do"

Briarlight blinked and nodded then dragged herself to the storage.

"Making new friends?" Anakin asked sitting next to Ahsoka.

"Yup" Ahsoka purred "Some of the cats here are really nice. Ivypool and Dovewing visit me a few minutes ago, they got me food. Although I'm not used to eating raw animal"

Ahsoka whispered to that last part. Anakin knew Ahsoka's culture was a hunter but she's different from her people, she doesn't hunt and eat animals. Anakin looked down to see a dead animal lying in front of Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, you need to eat your mouse" Jayfeather walked in "You need to your strength"

Ahsoka looked down at her mouse then at Anakin, who shrugged then nudged her shoulder, telling her to do it anyways. Ahsoka growled silently and bend her head down, taking a bite of the mouse. She had a face of disgust as she slowly chewing but it vanished and she chewing quickly, shallowing.

"It's surprisingly tasty" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

"Really?" Anakin asked

"Yes" Ahsoka nudged the mouse towards him "try it"

Anakin looked at her then the mouse and bend over, taking a bite out of it. Anakin expected it to taste nasty but it was warm and juicy.

"Wow" Anakin swallowed "It is tasty"

"You never tried a mouse before?" Briarlight asked

"Well, no" Ahsoka said

"Is the prey different where you live?" Briarlight asked

"Yes" Ahsoka said

Jayfeather wasn't listening as he was busy organizing the medical supplies, Ahsoka and Briarlight were talking. More likely, Briarlight was asking a lot of questions and Ahsoka answering them.

"What are these 'senators' you speak of?" Briarlight asked.

"Well…" Ahsoka said "Senators are individuals who represented the many planets of the galaxy in the Senate of the Galactic Republic"

Briarlight stared at her.

Ahsoka stared at her then spoke "They are basically like 'Medicine cats' but they don't do healing or anything like that. They meet up and try to keep the peace between each planet"

"Oh, so they try to keep the peace between your clans?" Briarlight asked

"Yeah" Ahsoka nodded.

Anakin watched Ahsoka talk to the dark brown she-cat before walking out.

"See ya later, Snips" Anakin said

"Bye, master" Ahsoka said then contiuned listening to Briarlight.

Anakin walked around the camp, looking at the cats that walk by him. He felt uncomfortable with the glances the cats are giving him.

"Is your apprentice alright?" a voice was heard behind him.

Anakin turned around to see a slender, dappled smoky-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes standing there, staring at him.

"Oh, yes" Anakin nodded "she's fine"

"That's good to hear" she said "I'm Cinderheart. Lionblaze told me about you and what happened to you apprentice"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anakin" Anakin said "Who's Lionblaze?"

"The golden tom that was there with his brother, Jayfeather" Cinderheart explained

Anakin remembered Firestar telling a golden tom to get Jayfeather.

That was Lionblaze.

"Oh" Anakin said "Well, my apprentice is fine. She's stronger than people think she is"

"Your apprentice sounds like a talented warrior" Cinderheart said "What's her name?"

"Ahsoka and she's not a warrior" Anakin stated

"Oh, she's a jedi padawan" Cinderheart said "sorry"

"You know our title?" Anakin asked

"Yeah, Firestar told Lionblaze about you and when I came back from patrol. He told me everything" Cinderheart explained. "I was about to go see your apprentice to see what he was saying was true but then I saw your friends"

"Oh. Rex, Cody, and Obi-wan" Anakin said

"Those are their names?" Cinderheart looked at them. Obi-wan was talking to Lionblaze and Brambleclaw.

"Is Brambleclaw second-in-command?" Anakin asked

"Yes, our deputy" Cinderheart answered

"Hm" Anakin looked at him "My apprentice is second-in-command of my squad"

"You sq-uad?" Cinderheart asked

"My patrol" Anakin said.

"Oh!" Cinderheart said

"Yeah, she's a commander and I'm a general" Anakin explained.

"So many titles" Cinderheart purred "Can you explain them to me?"

Anakin then explained about the titles and what they do; he explained the jedi titles, the military titles, and how their work.

"Wow" Cinderheart said "That sounds complicated"

"Not really" Anakin shrugged "It gets easy once your use to it"

"Oh" Cinderheart nodded "I see"

Anakin then looked up to see Obi-wan walking up to them.

"I gotta go" Anakin said

"Okay, it was nice talking to you" Cinderheart said then walked off.

"Making friends, are we?" Obi-wan asked.

"Eh, she's nice" Anakin said

"And Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked

"She's fine" Anakin asked "She seems to be healing fine"

"That's good" Obi-wan said "Because Firestar wants all of us to go with him to the other clans"

"Why?" Anakin asked

Obi-wan sat down, wrapping his slender tail around his paws before answering "So we can find Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous"


	9. Author's letter

Hey, guys. Sorry for taking a while to write the chapter. I'm writing it as we speak while focusing on other projects in process.

I decided to try and do something, if you have any questions about the characters or the story. Just leave them in the reviews andI'll answer some when just l post the next chapter.

Anyways I'll try and get the chapter done.

-CountessNight-Rose


End file.
